This invention relates generally to coasters for drinking glasses and the like and more particularly to an improved coaster/ wipe.
Coasters for wet drinking glasses have been around for decades if not centuries. Their purpose is to absorb the naturally occurring condensation from the side of the wet drinking glass so that the water does not mark or scar the table or bar beneath the drinking glass.
Although some coasters are made of cloth-like material, most commercial coasters are constructed of cardboard or some other stiff corrugated material. This creates a relatively inexpensive coaster for use in a bar or restaurant and permits the discarding of the coaster after its initial use.
Such coasters are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,800, entitled "Coaster and Method of Making the Same" issued Sept. 16, 1965, to Wiechers; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,905, entitled "Coaster" issued June 7, 1955, to Dunlap.
One of the main problems with the use of corrugated material or cardboard is that it is a poor absorbent. Condensed water from the drinking glass collects on the cardboard's slick surface. In a short period of time, this makes the coaster useless and only supplies a reservoir of water to drip onto the counter or the person using the glass.
Another solution to the problem which has been attempted is merely diverting the condensed water away from the drinking glass. Such devices are described in: U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,312, entitled "Coaster" issued Apr. 15, 1946, to McGrew; U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,961, entitled "Coaster" issued May 6, 1952, to Layne; U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,703, entitled "Coaster" issued Sept. 22, 1953, to Keegan; U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,931, entitled "Coaster" issued June 15, 1954, to Champion; U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,858, entitled "Goblet Coaster" issued Sept. 14, 1954, to Cosmetto; U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,163, entitled "Coaster" issued July 7, 1959, to Hazel Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,084, entitled "Executive Coaster" issued Apr. 30, 1974, to Doty.
In all of these situations, the coaster is severely limited by the size of the reservoir. Since the water must collect in free flowing liquid form, the reservoir permits spills from the coaster-container during clean-up or simple movement of the coaster.
Additionally, these devices are relatively expensive for such establishments as restaurants and bars which must utilize coasters that cost mere pennies.
To eliminate the problem of the free water in the coaster and the limited reservoir problem, one type of coaster provides for the insertion of an absorbent material beneath a grate so that the condensed water falls from the drinking glass onto the absorbent material. This effectively secures the condensed water.
This arrangement is described in: U.S. Pat. No. 3,257,092, entitled "Coaster" issued June 21, 1966, to Blundell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,198, entitled "Coaster" issued Aug. 23, 1966, to Sweet; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,498, entitled "12 Hour Coaster" issued May 16, 1978, to Woodruff.
Although these solutions do create a "less messy" coaster, they do nothing to eliminate the expense associated with the coaster. In fact, they cost more.
Expense is one of the concerns for a commercial establishment. Whereas the above coasters cost upwards to a dollar each, a restaurant or bar must have the cost down at less that five cents each.
Additionally, these coasters serve a single function, that of protecting the counter from condensed water. Because of their rigid nature, they are totally unsuitable to act as a wipe for either the counter or the customers.
In an effort to reduce the cost and inventory, many eating and drinking establishments have eliminated the specialized coaster and instead utilize paper napkins. This has the added advantage of reducing the inventory of material that is needed by the restaurant or bar. The napkin provides some protection for the counter and can also be used as a wipe by either the operator of the restaurant or as a wipe by the patron.
Paper napkins, although individually inexpensive, absorb the condensed water. Due to the pressure of the drinking glass, a bond is created between the soaked napkin and the bottom of the glass. Hence, when the customer raises the glass to drink, the napkin sticks to the bottom of the glass and invariably falls onto the lap of the customer. This merely transfers the condensed water from the napkin to the customer's clothing.
The "stuck" napkin also encourages the customer to discard it and take another dry napkin. Hence, the cost is doubled, tripled, and even quadrupled as the customer uses more and more convention paper napkins.
It is clear from the forgoing that an inexpensive, nonspecialized, and effective coaster does not exist.